The Knight Journey
by Azura100
Summary: Getting expelled out of beacon is something that Jaune knows is going to happen. Read and find out on what he will encounter on his journey after leaving Beacon. This is a redo of my previous chapter.


**Jaune and some characters are going to be OOC**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these**

 **These all belong to their rightful owners**

A loud sigh can be heard from our favorite knight. The blond boy didn't realize it at but apparently, he got kick out of Beacon. Jaune Arc sighed and look around his surrounding, and low and behold he was in the Emerald Forest. Jaune wore an armor that is similar to that of his ancestor, Artur Arc. Jaune didn't really pay much attention to his family history and lineage, but the one thing Jaune remember, is that his that his ancestor wore an awesome armor. ( **Arthur From Fate Stay the Night** ). As Jaune began to walk on his journey, he started to think back to the time where he was still at beacon, right before he got kicked out.

He began to remember the faces of his friends when they found out about those fake transcripts. The look of betrayal on his friends were enough to tell Jaune on what they were all going through.

 _Flash Back_

 _Team RWBY, as Ruby herself was a hurt that Jaune lied about it, but never could be mad at Jaune. In the end, she forgives him. Weiss herself began to ignore Jaune as if his existence was never there. Blake herself didn't know what to do, she herself also lied about her transcript well not really lied about her transcript but hid the fact that she was a former member of the White Fang and is also a faunas. Yang was the only one that was angry that Jaune lied, but deep in her hearts she feels upset that Jaune would keep this away from them. I mean didn't he said that friends? Why would he not tell her? Honestly, she, just like some of her friends didn't really care about Jaune faked transcript. she just feels like Jaune didn't really see her as a friend and it really hurt the Yang feeling._

 _As for team NPR, they didn't care that Jaune lied that about his transcript in fact they praise him since it takes a lot of guts to pull what he did. Pyrrha well didn't take it too kindly that Jaune is getting kick out of beacon and literally started to hunt down the person that rated out her man._

 _It turns the one who ratted out Jaune was Cardin. Apparently, Cardin overheard the conversation between Jaune and Pyrrha, while they were talking on the roof while he was opening about his dorms window._

" _FLASH BACKS FLASH BACK"_

" _Pyrrha I have something to tell you." Jaune says as he starts to feel nervous_

" _Jaune what is it that you want to tell me?" Pyrrha asked, hoping to hear what her shining knight has to say._

' _I hope Jaune is asking me out! I mean finally! Does he have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear him say it.' Pyrrha smirks as she prepares herself for Jaune answer._

" _Pyrrha the truth is I-" Jaune says just before he got interrupted_

" _YES, YES, YES!" Pyrrha shouted with her hands in the air as she started smiled victoriously._

" _Wait! You didn't even let me finish what I have to say!" Jaune shouted with a bewildered expression on his face._

" _Of course, I know what you're going to say Jaune." Pyrrha smiles as she looks toward her (love)_

 _Knight._

 _Jaune sighed as he looks at his partner. "Pyrrha I'm beginning think to you don't know what I'm trying to say here."_

 _Pyrrha looks back at Jaune and say his expression. She saw the eyes full of anxiety and sadness._

" _Jaune?" Pyrrha ask with her brows forming a frown and uncertainty in her voice. As she began to calm down._

 _With all his courage all gathered up, Jaune began to tell Pyrrha the truth._

" _Pyrrha the truths is I didn't get in to beacon."_

 _Pyrrha looks confused. "What are you talking about Jaune? Your right here your right here beacon."_

" _No Pyrrha, what I'm trying is that I lied about my transcript." Jaune says as he finally reveals the truth._

" _Jaune is that all you're going to say to me?" Pyrrha said_

 _Jaune sigh. "I understand if you don't wa-."_

" _Pfft, ha, hahaha!" Pyrrha started laughing_

 _Jaune could only look at Pyrrha in shocked. "why are you laughing? Is it really that funny?" Jaune lowers head as his hair covered his eyes._

 _Pyrrha immediately stops laughing knowing that her leader started looks upset._

" _Jaune look at me."_

 _Jaune looks at her with traces of tears in his eyes._

" _The reason I'm laughing is because that is dumbest thing you hide from me." Pyrrha said_

" _Huh?" Jaune had confused look on his face._

" _What I 'am trying to say Jaune, is that I don't really care if you lied about your transcript. I'm pretty sure Ren and Nora wouldn't even care about." Pyrrha said with a smile on her face._

" _Really?" Jaune looks at his partner with hopes in his eyes._

" _Really, beside I wouldn't want any person other Jaune Arc, our fearless leader. Now come I'm sure Ren and Nora waiting for us."_

" _Yeah let's go." Jaune smiled as he and Pyrrha stared to head down to their dorms. What they didn't realize is that a certain bully overheard their conversation._

" _Oh, Jauney boy you are in so much trouble Jauney Boy." The Bully Smirks as he prepare to walk towards professor Goodwitch._

 _END OF FLASHS BACK FLASH BACK_

The moment Cardin reveals the truth to Professor Goodwitch is the moment Jaune fate in beacon is sealed. As Professor Goodwitch heard what Cardin says, she immediately went straight towards the Headmaster Office. Along the way, she started to think back to what Cardin said. At first, she didn't believe him, due to Cardin reputation as the school's bully. Then she stared to think back to all those time that Jaune Arc acted. She notice that Mr. Arc didn't seem to have any combat abilities and lacked proper engagement in combat. She thought that he was just fooling and was hiding his abilities just to keep a low profile. Either way, now that she heard what her student says, Goodwitch has her mind set on expelling Jaune Arc for lying about his transcript.

As she enters the office, she spotted the Headmaster sitting near his desk while drinking fresh cup of coffee.

"Ah Glynda, what can do for you today?" Ozpin say as he looks at his friend.

"Did you or did you not know that Jaune Arc faked his transcript?" she said as she bore her green eyes to ozpin brown eyes.

Ozpin looks at Glynda before drinking his coffee and said.

"Yes, I know that Mr. Arc lied about his transcript." he said while drinking more of his coffee.

"Then why did you accept his transcript if you know about it Ozpin!" She shouted as she smacks the desk with both her hand.

The headmaster took another sip from his cups before looking at his friend eyes before saying.

"Glynda, Mr. Arc may have lied about his transcript, but that doesn't mean he lied about his abilities or his fighting skills."

" What are you talking about Ozpin! That boy didn't even put up a fight against Cardin! I'm pretty sure I know what his fighting skills is.

"Perhaps he doesn't have a fighting skills, perhaps he does, either way are you sure you want one of the most promising students to leave beacon?" Ozpin ask a final time.

"Yes, Beacon is a school for those worthy enough to be hunters not somebody that could fake his way in." Goodwitch said.

Ozpin sigh. "Alright please bring Mr. Arc in here so we can proceed with the consequence with getting into Beacon on fake transcript."

"Understood." As she begins to walk out the office in order to get the students.

"I hope you're making right decision Glynda." Ozpin whispers to himself, as he looks through the monitor, he sees Jaune Arc and his teammate talking outside the school, listening to what he has to say.

END OF FLASHBACK.

 _Author_ _Notes:_

 _Hey guys this time rewriting this I know that it need a lot of improvement. If you guys have anything to say about this story and others like it may needs improvement. Please tell me so that I can fix it. Also like I said I don't own any of the character or other stuff that may relate to anime, movies, books, etc._


End file.
